


The Angel in the TARDIS

by Yary



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yary/pseuds/Yary
Summary: Amy finds the Doctor's timey-wimey detector. Reunited with the device, the Doctor is reminded of a photograph he really, really shouldn't have brought onto the TARDIS.
Relationships: The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 2





	The Angel in the TARDIS

Amy walked into the control room, carrying a device which looked remarkably like a tape recorder with a bunch of random things glued onto it. She wore a blue bathrobe, a matching towel around her shoulders. 

“Doctor," she greeted. "I found this...thingy, next to the pool.”

“Oh! My timey-wimey detector!” the Doctor said, grabbing it from her hands. “Haven’t seen this since I got stranded in nineteen sixty-nine! Well, the first time, the one with Martha Jones, not you lot and River… Anyway, it goes ding when there’s stuff! How brilliant is that?” He beamed.

Amy stared bemusedly at the Doctor. “It goes ding when there’s stuff?” she asked.

“Well, what it really does is give out a warning in the form of a sound wave whenever it detects residual huon energy… I met Sally Sparrow!” 

“Am I supposed to know who that is, Doctor?” Amy asked, following the Doctor as he traipsed around the console, fiddling with the device.

The Doctor turned abruptly to face Amy. “Why would you know who Sally is?” he asked, as though a stupider question had never been uttered. “You don’t even live in the same city.”

“Oi!” Amy crossed her arms and glared at him, but the Doctor was back to toying with the device, so she soon gave it up. “So, you met this Sally girl in sixty-nine? You’ve been to nineteen sixty-nine more than once?”

“Of course I have! Watched the moon landing plenty of times – one of those times from the moon, mind, and there was that time when I nearly crashed into…” he trailed off. “But no, I met Sally in the twenty-first century, when I was chasing after a pack of these… well, they kinda looked like green sofa cushions running about – not fluffy sofa cushions, mind you, that’d just be weird–” 

“Doctor.”

He stared at her for a beat, before turning his attention back to his thingy. “Anyway, Sally gave me a bunch of papers, so I’d know what to do when I did get stranded in sixty-nine, so that everything would happen the same way it did to her, and nobody’d be killed by the weeping angels.”

“Weeping angels?” Amy asked, alarmed.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you about the time when I got sent to the past by a weeping angel?” the doctor asked, looking up at her.

“No.” Amy gave glaring at the Doctor another shot. He had the grace to look sheepish. 

The doctor turned back to the device. “Oh, sorry ‘bout that. Anyway, everything turned out fine, and Sally was just brilliant and–” he cut off abruptly. “Oh.” He turned back to Amy, and she could have sworn he looked paler.

“Doctor, what is it? What’s wrong?” she asked, voice dripping with concern.

“I just remembered something. Sally Sparrow gave me a bunch of things, and one of them was a photograph of an angel.”

“Where’s the photo now?” asked Amy, alarmed, but the Doctor just stood there, silent. “Doctor?” she insisted.

“I left in the study.”

“And by that you mean some random study that could be anywhere in time and space or…” she raised her eyebrows at him.

“…the TARDIS study,” he stated, shattering what little hope she’d been holding onto.

“An angel. In the TARDIS. That’s bad.”

“Very, very bad,” the Doctor agreed.

He dropped the timey-wimey detector unceremoniously at the console, and started messing with the controls; an active scan of the TARDIS popped up on the screen.

“If there’s an angel in the TARDIS, how come we haven’t bumped into it?” Amy asked.

“The TARDIS is a biiiig place, plus she’s smart. She’s probably been keeping it running about endless empty corridors since it first got onboard, the clever girl,” he explained, patting the console affectionately. 

“Are you saying there could be things, even people, wandering the TARDIS and we wouldn’t even know?” Amy asked. It was a troubling thought.

He paused before answering. “Well… yes? Biiig place, did I mention? There!” He pointed at a dot swishing about the screen.

“It’s really fast,” said Amy.

“It’s not starved like the ones you met, plenty of time energy whenever we go into the vortex.”

“But the angels never existed. They fell through the crack,” Amy insisted.

“And then we went and rebooted the universe, and you, Amy Pond, remembered the angels.” He smiled over at her.

Amy had no answer to that. “Can’t you just delete the room?” she asked.

“Well, I can, but emergency protocols would kick in; the angel would get transported to the main control room.”

“This room. Okay, bad plan.”

The Doctor turned triumphantly to Amy. “But I could overwrite the protocols if I disabled the internal teleport system! Yes!”

The Doctor raised grabbed a pair of scissors out of an alcove in the console and raised it into the air with a mad grin. He then ran down the stairs to below the console, and cut a wire.

“What’s that wire you just cut?” Amy asked, looking down at him through the floor panels.

“It’s the power supplier for the teleport beam!” the Doctor answered, running back up the stairs. He came to a halt in front of Amy, and clapped his hands together. “Or it could be the power supplier for the pool heating system, they look exactly the same.”

“How can we know if you cut the right one?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“That’s the easy bit!” He smiled enthusiastically at Amy, and pulled one of the many levers on the console.

A weeping angel materialized in front of Amy, close enough that she could touch it if she were to reach out. She took a couple of quick steps back. 

“Well, I guess we no longer have a heated pool.” The Doctor looked forlorn at the thought. 

Amy would have glared at him, if taking her eyes away from the angel wasn’t such a terrible idea. She looked daggers at it instead.

The Doctor, staring intently at the statue, went on in a slow, quiet tone: “do not touch it. Weeping angels can do more than just kill you, they can send you into the past and feed of the time energy from the years you would have lived. Considering we’re floating in the middle of space, getting sent into the past would be really, really bad.”

“You don’t say. So, what’s the plan?”

“Phase one consists of staring at the angel without blinking while I sort out phase two.”

“Okay. Staring at the angel. Avoiding the eyes. Any progress with phase two?” 

“I have an idea! We can do to him what River did to my fedora!”

“Which was…?”

The Doctor grinned widely. “Throw it at a supernova,” he said, like that was a perfectly normal thing to do. “Keep staring at it!” he ordered Amy, running over to the console. 

The Doctor flipped a bunch of levers about. Amy blinked, and the angel was now a handspan from the Doctor.

“Doctor..!?”

“Quick, hold on to the railing!” he said, grabbing onto the console and pulling a final lever. 

Amy obeyed, throwing herself at the railing and holding on for dear life. The TARDIS doors opened, air whooshing out, and the angel was sucked out into the void, while Amy and the Doctor hung onto their respective holds, legs dangling in the air. The Doctor reached for a button and managed to press it. The doors closed, and they both got back onto their feet. 

The Doctor pulled the outside video feed up on the screen, and Amy walked over to join him by the console. They watched as the angel got sucked by the dying star’s gravity and was destroyed.

“Doctor?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t we just slow down and actually came up with a plan before we tried to get rid of the angel?” she asked.

The Doctor frowned at her. “What?”

“I mean It’s been in the TARDIS since before I got here,” she explained, stalking towards him while he slowly backed away. “Wouldn’t it have been simpler, easier, less damaging to the eyes to have just let it keep roaming about while we came up with a real plan!?” she asked, her voice rising. The doctor’s back hit the console.

The Doctor fidgeted, and clapped his hands together half-heartedly. “Well, I suppose… but you see, with all the timey-wimeyness…”

Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

“How about I make it up to you?” the Doctor asked nervously. He started bouncing excitedly. “We could go to Barcelona! The planet, not the city. No?” The Doctor was now gesticulating wildly. “How about Jane Austen? I’m sure she’d love to see me again… no? Right? So… er… I’ll fix the pool heating!” 

The Doctor scrambled down the stairs. Amy rolled her eyes. Her plans of actually going _into_ the pool would have to wait. Well, at least her day hadn't been boring.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I found this incomplete fic in my files. I think I wrote the dialogue for this after rewatching Blink years ago, and sort of inspired by the thing DW did where schools could submit a script for a short episode, and it needed to be set inside the TARDIS and have only two characters or something. I now haven't watched the episodes which this fic references in years, and so have no idea if anything is wrong, but I decided to finish and post it anyway.  
> I had never written fiction in English, only essays, so feel free to point out any mistakes you spot, specially if you understand dialogue formatting! I realize the narration is not very good, but have no idea how to fix it. Tips are appreciated!


End file.
